


Can you teach me?

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Fluffy, Jisung is a little bub, Kisses, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Park Jisung (NCT) is Shy, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, a lot fluff, and blushing, jaesung, kissing in general, mona - Freeform, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: Jisung wants to learn how to kiss





	Can you teach me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwarkLife (guanlinear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/gifts).



> i made something???? enjoy???

Jisung was a little, inexperienced you could say. He wasn't _those_ kind of teenagers that knew about _those_ stuff, he knew more about Star Wars than that. But he kind of wish he did. His friends had started to tease him about it, telling him that _no_ sixteen year old doesn't not know how to kiss. All because of that stupid truth or dare game. Now, he's being relentlessly tortured by his friends about being the baby of their group, which! Is not true. At all. Jisung is a big boy, and big boys don't call themselves big boys so he stopped doing that. But big boys knew how to kiss and there's really only one person he's kind of afraid but kind of not, to ask.

"Jaeminie hyung," Jisung was at Jaemin's place, currently seated by the foot of his bed, bare foot tapping nervously on the carpeted floor. "Wanna ask you something" He continued, heart already racing, blood already rushing, and feet already ready to dash. He's not sure if he can do it.

"What's that babe?" Jaemin asked, slipping in the pet name so casually. Jaemin was reading, he had his glasses on and it was really cute, and right now theres nothing about this scene that is making Jisung calm right now. Well maybe it's Jaemin's smile, but that's for another time.

"Uh, it's kind of weird, i think" Jisung said rather quickly, foot tapping faster against the floor. Jaemin set aside his book, making sure to put in a bookmark before closing it and he looked at the younger with the softest smile. God, he loves that smile so much.

"Go ahead baby, don't be shy" Jaemin joked, patting the space next to him. Jisung reluctantly sat next to the elder, cheeks already flaring, and just, his body is so so hot already, he's sweaty and nervous, and he's already regretting this.

"Okay um, you-you like boys, and well, I like boys too, uh, right, and you've done, uhm stuff before, yeah? And I was, well uhm, I was wondering, if maybe-maybe you could uh, teachmehowtokiss!" Jisung rambled out, quickly covering his face with Jaemin's Star Wars themed blanket. Jisung wanted to puke and cry and lay down and never have to get up again. He hated this.

"You-" Jisung cut of the elder, panicking.

"You don't have to! I'm sorry! Just that my friends, they're-they're teasing me, 'nd telling me that I'm too old to _not_ know how, and its, its embarrassing" Jisung whined towards the end, slowly bringing down the blanket so that he could look at the elder. unsurprisingly, Jaemin was smiling, yes. a big _bright_ smile.

"Sure! Anything for my little pumpkin pie" Jaemin cooed, playing with Jisung's cheeks. Okay, this isn't _so_ bad. This was actually kind of okay, it's done, it's done and Jisung didn't have to panic anymore.

"How 'bout we start lesson one?" Jaemin proposed, clasping his hands together. Jisung choked, he coughed and coughed and Jaemin panicked, quickly handing him a glass of water, putting the lips of the glass against his lips, tilting it so that the boy would drink. Once Jisung was _not_ choking and _was_ okay, Jaemin turned to the younger, a look of concern now taken over his features.

"You okay? You still wanna, kiss?" Jaemin giggled slightly in between those words, smile widening at how Jisung's eyes widened in embarrassment. The boy nodded quickly, hands wrapped around the elder's arm.

"Yeah! 'M fine! We could-could do it" Jisung trailed off at the end of his sentence, realizing how eager he sounded. Jaemin scrunched his nose, placing a hand on the younger's nape, gently pulling him closer.

"'S this okay?" Jaemin whispered, breath falling onto Jisung's lips. They tingled. Jisung kind of wanted to lick his now dry lips but it seemed kind of awkward. He nodded gently, heartbeat already racing. "Gotta tell me when it isn't okay anymore, 'kay?" Jisung nodded again, closing his eyes like how he saw it happen in movies. In just a few short seconds, Jisung felt something warm and a little wet press against his lips. Oh, it was Jaemin's lips. They felt, strange. The whole thing felt strange. After two seconds (yes Jisung counted) Jaemin pulled away.

"'Kay Sung, that's what you call a peck, okay?" Jaemin nodded at him, to which Jisung nodded along dumbly in return. Jaemin pulled Jisung back into the kiss, lips against lips, to which after a while, he actually started to move against the younger, who awkwardly stayed still, not knowing what to do. Jaemin pulled away chuckling, leaning his forehead against Jisung's.

"Gotta move love, just follow my lead" Jisung nodded, trying not to die at that _exact_ moment. Jaemin nodded at him, gently pulling him back to kiss. Immediately Jaemin started to move his lips gently. Jisung kind of got the hang of it after a few beats, experimentally moving against Jaemin's lips. The elder hummed in approval, continuing the kiss. They pulled away breathless.

"That was good! Learning quickly," Jaemin panted with a smile. Jisung awkwardly smiled back, distracted by the fuzzy feeling on his lips. "Lips are so soft sungie-ah" Jaemin complimented, pressing a thumb against the younger's lips, swiping over them gently.

"Are my, are my lips fuzzy?" Jisung asked quietly, feeling against his lips gently. Jaemin chuckled, shoulders bouncing. The boy was honestly the epitome of adorable.

"No baby, feels good though right?" Jisung nodded.

\--

A week after their first kissing lesson, Jisung had started to get nervous. Jaemin had acted like nothing had happened, which is, good! Especially since he doesn't want Renjun hyung to start teasing him over being their "small wittle baby waby" that barely knows a thing about the real world. But Jaemin seemed to have forgotten about the entirety of it. Jisung was a little too scared to mention it, but he _really_ wanted to kiss the elder again, it felt good, Jisung felt good, and Jaemin's lips were a little addicting but they only kissed for a little so he's not entirely sure.

Today though, Jisung and Jaemin were back in the latter's room, their Economics books laid in front of them. Jaemin was _amazing_ at Economics, and lets just say that Jisung was struggling only a little, tiny bit. So Jaemin ever so kindly offered to help. It was during their third study break did Jaemin finally speak up.

"We should get onto lesson three bub" He smiled. Jisung gently set his pen down, his ears slowly turning into a weird shade of red. The boy nodded finally processed what he had said and scooted closer. He gulped. Jaemin pulled him into his lap, a loving look on his face, he gently pulled Jisung's chin down, slowly, he connected their lips. They both started moving, lips slotted together.

It was good, it felt good, so so good. Jisung shied away at his thoughts, pushing them back into his private thought box and forced himself to stay in the moment. He was tugging on the hair at the elder's nape, pulling him closer. When suddenly Jaemin tilted his head to the side, hand gripping at Jisung's jaw to keep him still, and he, well, slipped his tongue inside. Jisung gasped, it tickled though, the tip of Jaemin's tongue was playing with the roof of Jisung's mouth, it was strange, but he for some reason, enjoyed it. In fact, he was _really_ enjoying it.

Jaemin pulled away, hand pressed against Jisung's chest so that the boy wouldn't follow.

"That was french kissing, basically its like kissing, yeah?" He looked at Jisung, eyebrows raised. Jisung nodded. Yeah it was. "But you just add a little tongue, like what I did" He explained a little further, hands on the younger's small waist.

"Did ya like it?" Jaemin asked after a few minutes of stretched out silence. Jisung nodded enthusiastically, hair bouncing. "Felt good?" Jaemin asked again, thumbs rubbing circles against the skin of Jisung's hipbones. Jisung nodded again.

"I like it a lot hyung, made me feel good" Jisung smiled, shyly pressing his lips against the edge of Jaemin's lips. He pulled back, ears red. Jaemin couldnt help but pull Jisung into a kiss, tongue swiping over the younger's lips. Jisung opened his mouth a little, letting Jaemin slide in, trying to follow what he was doing. The room was starting to get a little hot. The sound of their lips smacking together and the sound of wet stuff added into the mix.

Experimentally, Jaemin retracted his tongue, and gently bit down onto Jisung's plump bottom lip. The boy responded with a _noise_ in the back of his throat. He pulled away, eyes unreadable.

"You liked that? Felt okay?" Jaemin's voice dropped a little, Jisung nodded shyly, clearing his throat in hopes of somehow making the awkward go away. And before he knew it Jaemin is devouring Jisung's lips, tugging and biting and god, Jisung is desperately trying not to melt into his lap. The room was silent except for the sound of lips smacking.

They pull away, breathless.

Their lips are now red and puffy, Jisung's was slightly cut, tiny drips of blood present on the soft skin. They're both breathing heavily, forehead against forehead. Their warm breathes mixing together between them. Hair sticking out in strange angles from all the rough tugging.

"Nana," Jisung whined, he pulled the elder the closer by his neck, the tips of their noses already touching. "Kiss, please" He mumbled, jutting his lips out gently. They're so pretty to look at.

Jaemin smirked, he leaned down and started to leave small pecks by Jisung's neck, intentionally not kissing his lips. The boy tilted his head back, slightly irritated but it felt nice nonetheless. Jaemin didn't leave an inch of skin untouched, making sure to cover every inch of the expanse of his neck with at least one peck.

"Hyungie, please" Jisung pleaded, the boy nuzzled his head into Jaemin's shoulder. At the plead, Jaemin immediately let go of Jisung just to tease, leaving him helpless on his lap. Jisung whined, he pulled at Jaemin's hands and placed them back on his waist, he smiled in content. Right after, he lightly licked his lips, then quickly pressed his against Jaemin's, humming happily. He wasn't much of an expert, so he tried to move his lips against Jaemin's, hands crumpling his shirt. Jaemin almost awed out loud at how cute the boy was. Such an innocent little baby.

"Baby," Jaemin chuckled, he gently pulled away from Jisung, holding him back when he tried to follow his lips. Jisung huffed, he opted to leave small, messy kisses against Jaemin's jaw. "Baby c'mon, your lips are bleeding" Jaemin reasoned, cradling the baby's face. He ran his thumb gently against the bleeding lip, jutting his lips out a little. Jisung's blood rushed to his cheeks, tucking into himself.

"Did hyung do this to you? Aigoo, poor baby" Jaemin cooed, running his thumb gently over the cuts. Jisung whined and hid his face in his hands, ears turning red. Jaemin pulled him down so that they were laying down again on Jaemin's bed. The elder ran a hand up and down Jisung's back, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're so cute! I could just squish your cheeks 'till they pop!" Jaemin giggled, pulling on Jisung's cheeks roughly, the skin stretching out. Jisung let the elder do as he wished, hands on the latter's chest.

After a few minutes of stretched out silence, Jaemin clears his throat.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," He started, pushing himself up so that he was sitting down and looking down at Jisung. The boy nodded and sat up as well, thinking it was rather serious.

"So we've been kissing for a while now, and I dunno, I was just wondering if you know, I don't know maybe, you'd be my boyfriend?" Jisung's heart soared, he giggled and covered his face. Jaemin hyung felt the same! He _actually_ felt the same. Jisung was sure that he was going to cry at that exact moment. He jumps into Jaemin's arms and hugs him tightly, a wide smile permanent on his face.

"Of course!" Jisung giggled, leaving numerous pecks on Jaemin's face. Gosh he just loved him a lot. Jaemin cheered and wrapped his arms around Jisung, pulling him close. And, wow, okay, they're faces are really close together. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Jisung's, a small eskimo kiss.

Maybe asking Jaemin to teach him wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
